


Catch Me When I Fall

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaekXing, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol Swears Maybe A Lot, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Off-screen Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Taorisho, Xiuchenlu, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: "Chanyeol," Kyungsoo starts calmly, "Care to explain why does everybody know that we broke up except me?"He stutters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~English is not my mother language, you have been warned.~~
> 
> **edit:** this ~~mess~~ work has been beta-ed by Mel.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I spend too much time thinking how to make the text italic
> 
>  
> 
> and bold

They've been together for years. Kyungsoo has always had a constant presence in his life, in his plans. They fell into comfortable routines, with each of them having a steady job to do to keep living.

It's his turn to cook dinner on Thursday and Friday because he comes home much earlier than the smaller man. And Tuesday too, because he’s got nothing to do but sit around all day, messing with his guitar and compose a new song or two. Wednesday would be their night out, or to simply grab some takeout and marathon what ever show they've been missing all week. In return, Kyungsoo would cook all his favorite foods on the other days.

It's simple really, in a way that his studio has become a second home to him, unconsciously - thanks to Kyungsoo's flat. And they've become accustomed to it in a way that his lingering touches when they wash the dishes together will go unnoticed. Stroking Chanyeol’s scalp when they cuddle in the sofa becomes an automatic response from the quiet man. The morning and night wishes that are lost in the murmurs and sleepy hums. And it's another day altogether when Chanyeol finally realizes they haven't done anything remotely sexual in those fleeting months (he doesn't even come home to his studio anymore).

-

It's Tuesday. And he's been feeling restless all week. So he decides to visit Yixing's and be a whiny friend for a while.

"I messed up, I need a moral support," He says over the cold glass to no one in particular.

But Baekhyun catches it, and sending a concerned glazes at him over Yixing’s shoulder. "That's not really surprising anymore."

"That's not very supportive, Baek."

"Well, for me it's really not. It would be really surprising if you didn't messed up for once," Baekhyun throws back, poking Yixing's dimple with no shame.

"That's not really supportive either," Yixing adds to his boyfriend.

Chanyeol whines to catch their attention again before they start to get lost in their own little bubble, "What if I cheat on Soo?"

Well, now that he’s said it out loud, he thinks that that might be the problem. He's scared that he might be searching for those feelings that have been gone in their relationship lately. Not that he feels empty, in fact whenever he sees Kyungsoo he feels a sense of peace, calmness-

"You what?!"

"I said what if Baek, don't be so dramatic over it."

Baekhyun huffs, "Well, if you said something like that, then it means you have a fleeting thought about it, which opens the possibility that you will actually do it-"

"Shut up! Maybe I should’ve just asked Joonmyun-hyung in the first place," Chanyeol said before running to the opposite direction.

"He's not really helpful either," Yixing states, only to be answered by Baekhyun snickers.

-

The problem is, Chanyeol has been thinking (Kyungsoo likes to say that's really not a good sign). You see, everyone says love is about falling. About tingling feelings and butterflies in your stomach. Electric gazes and touches that ignite sparks.

But what if, mid fall, he starts to wonders about the ground more. What if the longer they stay together, the fire that burns so bright at the start becomes a constant heat that stays inside his veins? What if when he stares at Kyungsoo he feels calm and serene, not all bothered or anxious or whatever everyone says he's supposed to feel when you fall in love?

Then, does that mean he’s fallen out of love?

-

"Jongin-ah, where's Joonmyun-hyung?" He says when he finally steps inside the flat and finds the maknae slouched on the couch.

The response he gets is just garbled words, muffled by the cakes he’s busy devouring. He frowns before another head comes into view, "Sehun-ah, why are you and Jongin here?"

"Joonmyun-hyung is out, with Tao," he says, "and with Kris-hyung too, some family outing."

Another muffled response comes from Jongin that he translates as confirmation. He decided to raid the kitchen while waiting for the owner to come back. The amount of fruits here looks like Joonmyun wants to open his own shop, they wouldn't know one is missing. When he steps into the living room again, Sehun is already busy with his phone. Chanyeol sits next to him, side by side on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"We're breaking in," Sehun says after he's done taking selcas.

"What?"

"Just so you know, which means you're breaking in too."

"No I'm not, you let me in."

Sehun is quiet again, not paying attention to him when Jongin begins caressing his hair from the couch. Chanyeol's phone has been vibrating constantly in his pocket, which is suspiciously in time with Sehun's phone ringtone. It must be their group chat.

Suddenly, Jongin says out of nowhere, "If you're cheating on Kyungsoo-hyung, you're dead," and then he adds, "Both literally and figuratively."

He chokes on the apple, "Where is this coming from?!"

Sehun shrugs, "He's just saying."

He chokes some more while wondering if this is what Snow White felt when she ate the poisonous apple. After he's done, Sehun and Jongin are already watching him intently, waiting for his answer.

So answer them he did, "If anything, it would be Kyungsoo who would cheat on me."

Jongin raises his eyebrows, a sign for 'go on, I'm listening'. Sehun blinks twice, before his face freezes completely again. Chanyeol sighs.

"As you can see, I'm annoyingly loud and careless, I break everything within my arm’s reach," the duo snickers, "And Kyungsoo is just fucking cute, with his adorable heart shaped lips and wide doe eyes-"

"I'm sorry, I feel like puking," Sehun interrupts.

"Well fuck you," He spits, "My point is Kyungsoo is amazing human being and hot as fuck and everybody in his office has been eyeing him for months."

"But I don't get it, Baekhyun-hyung said, you are cheating on Kyungsoo-hyung."

Chanyeol screams in frustration.

-

The thing is, Chanyeol doesn't mind the new feeling either. He feels content just cuddling with Kyungsoo all day long if that's what it takes. The calm breeze that Kyungsoo brings lately has been helping with his music too.

But what if Kyungsoo doesn't? In fact, Kyungsoo has been acting distant lately, just nods distractedly or blatantly ignoring him. Or stares at him like he’s got something extremely important to say, but then nothing. He missed takeout night the other week and chose to go to sleep earlier, leaving Chanyeol to watch Frozen all alone with his plushies. Maybe this is what has been triggering all this nonsense thinking. Maybe he's scared of the prospect of Kyungsoo leaving him.

Maybe.

-

He leaves the Kim-Wu flat before the maknaes can annoy him further. Distractedly he walks to Minseok’s joint owned coffee shop (with Lu Han and Jongdae, even though Jongdae isn't much of fan of coffee), hoping to see Minseok without his two evil companions in tow. The coffee shop is relatively quiet when he arrives, but to his dismay, Minseok is nowhere to be seen, leaving only Jongdae and Lu Han in the front bar with suspicious twin shit eating grins.

He contemplates not going in for a second. But neither of them is playing with their phone, so he decides to call it safe and walk inside, sulking. Maybe Minseok is on a break and will be back soon.

"Welcome, my tallest customer of the day," Lu Han greets him. "May I have a honor to serve your drink?"

"Hyung, where's Minseok-hyung?"

"Why?" Jongdae pipes in.

"No need to act so defensively."

"I just asked 'why' and you assumed."

He rolls his eyes, this will end badly, he knows it. "I need some questions to be answered, pretty please."

"Well, we have what you need, it will cost fifty yuan," Lu Han answers.

"Hyung, I'm serious," He whines, "Can't we be serious?"

Jongdae nods, "We can be serious. Let's be serious, Lu-ge."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They says okays back and forth for some time while Chanyeol waits tiredly, wondering if they recite ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ on purpose just to reel him more. But judging from the looks on both sides he knows they've doing this for a while. Maybe the staring contest finally got old.

"Okay," Jongdae says before adding, "We should stop doing this."

"Okay, you're right."

"Okay, it's getting tiring after a while."

"Okay, we really should stop, Dae. "

Before they can add another okay, Chanyeol quickly butts in, "So.. as I asked earlier, where's Minseok-hyung?"

"You won't find him," Jongdae answers, "But you can ask us instead."

"And we'll be serious," Lu Han adds.

"Okay," He bites his bottom lips before thinking better of starting another okay war, he quickly speaks, "You see, I’m thinking-"

"And I’m aware."

He ignores Jongdae, "Do you think it’s possible for Kyungsoo-" It’s not good to throw all the blame on Kyungsoo, so he rephrases, "and me- I mean us-, to break up out of boredom?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean what if he-I mean we- lost all those stupid butterflies in the stomach and flowery feelings? Are we gonna break up then?"

He really hopes they won’t. And it's not boredom either, not for him at least. He's not bored of Kyungsoo, no. He hopes the latter feel the same though.

Jongdae, for once seems baffled, "I’m confused, so I'll leave you to Lu Han-ge."

The two of them stare at Lu Han with rapt interest. When the older finally speaks, it’s with these exact sentences, "I don't know why you asked us in the first place. It's not like we’re the love experts."

"Excuse you?"

"As you see, we both have a non existence relationship," Lu Han shrugs, "Minseok is ignoring the two of us."

"Yeah, you can ask Sehun and Jongin," Jongdae says, "Or Baekhyun and Yixing, they're the ones with the relationship."

Lu Han has the guts to look offended, "I don't think they’ll answer him seriously."

"Oh! You should ask Kris-hyung instead, or Joonmyun-hyung! They must be buying Tao his Gucci collections right now," Jongdae shouts, once again suspiciously gleeful.

Which is what he wanted to do in the first place. He slumps further before gathering his strength to walk outside. He's a grown man, no need to cry over his choice of friends or wail over their antics.

Before he leave, he shouts, "Okay.", just because he can.

-

His phone vibrates again, and he actually checks it this time, fishing it out from his back pocket. The caller ID says 'Joonmyun-hyung', to which Chanyeol thinks ‘fucking finally’. But he's too tired now, so instead answering he watches the screen until the phone stops vibrating. Joonmyun calls for another five failed attempts before leaving a message.

**Joonmyun-hyung**  
_hey, Sehun said you're looking for me what's wrong_

He sighs. It’s been a really long day, he's been wandering around and visiting almost everyone in their group. Still eyeing the phone, he think might as well open their group chat (he's somehow amazed at how active participants everyone was, given that the notifications shows 999+).

The chat really catches him off guard though.

_nini: they were cheating on each other?!_

_yehet: this is bullshit_

Muttering to himself, "Who's cheating on who?" He's scrolling back up, trying to follow their conversation. As he scrolls the chat, he feels himself really really wanting to murder Baekhyun and Sehun. Or Jongdae. Or just anybody.

_yixing's: hot news!!?!_  
_yixing's: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo broke up!!!!!_  
_yixing's: GUYS!!!_

_taozi: we are in the middle of Gucci collections_  
_taozi: do not disturb please_  
_taozi: my dads are easily distracted_

_yixing's: I NEed reactions!!_  
_yixing's: please!!_

_nini: since when?!?!?_  
_nini: WHY?!?!_

_yixing's: jongin! my cute little dongsaeng!_  
_yixing's: I don't know when but I know why;)_

_nini: WHY!_  
_nini: hyung! why would rhet broke up!_  
_nini: they*_

_yixing's: turns out yeollie cheated on Soo:"(_  
_yixing's: can you believe dat!?_

_yehet: Chanyeol-hyung is here_

_unicornlay: where?_  
_unicornlay: dis is baekhyun btw_  
_unicornlay: yixing is busy at the moment_

_xiuminseok: whats this about?_

_yehet: he said its Soo-hyung who's cheating on him_

_xiuminseok: who is cheating on who?_

_nini: he said Kyungsoo-hyung is cheating on him_

_unicornlay: whaaat?!!_

_xiaolu: what kind of drama is this?_

_xiuminseok: Chanyeol’s been cheating on Kyungsoo?_

_xiaolu: baozi:3_  
_xiaolu: I miss you~_

_chenchen: I miss you more minnie:*_

_xiuminseok: Kyungsoo’s been cheating on Chanyeol?!_

_nini: I believe that's what happened hyung_

_unicornlay: whose side should we pick?_  
_unicornlay: cause I love my self more, I pick Kyungsoo_  
_unicornlay: yixing is with me_  
_unicornlay: for his safety_

_nini: I pick Kyungsoo-hyung too_

_unicornlay: im sorry Chanyeol_

_yehet: make it fourth_

_chenchen: I choose my life over friendship_  
_chenchen: goodbye yeollie_

_xiaolu: what about Chanyeol_

_nini: you can pick hIM HYUng_  
_nini: he's so miserable right now_

_xiaolu: I vote for Kyungsoo_

_xiuminseok: but Han_  
_xiuminseok: Kyungsoo is the one who's cheating_

_xiaolu: then we can go to Chanyeol side together(:_

_xiuminseok: okay_

_chenchen: hey! not fair_  
_chenchen: then I’ll side with Chanyeol too_

_xiuminseok: okay_

_xiaolu: okay:*_

_chenchen: okay:*:* xoxo_

_unicornlay: that settled then_

_yehet: he's mopping all the way to your coffee shop hyungs_

_unicornlay: I swear_  
_unicornlay: this is very interesting_  
_unicornlay: beside my Yixing obviously_

_xiaolu: he's leaving_

_chenchen: he says the feeling's mutual_  
_chenchen: they cheated on each other(?)_  
_chenchen: I suppose_

_xiuminseok: what?!_

_yehet: too much drama I can't_

_unicornlay: what?! (2)_

_taozi: what?! (3)_

_galaxyfan: what?! (4)_

_suhohoho: what?! (5)_  
_suhohoho: can we wait for like 5mnt_  
_suhohoho: I'm scrolling back up rn_

_unicornlay: then we can divide the team equally_  
_unicornlay: me and Yixing and Minseok squad will sided with Chanyeol_  
_unicornlay: the rest can tame Kyungsoo;)_

_xiaolu: okay_

_chenchen: we lead him to you hyung_

_yehet: we did too_  
_yehet: hyung!!_  
_yehet: Chanyeol-hyung broke into your flat_  
_yehet: and let us in_  
_yehet: and then he raided your kitchen!!_  
_yehet: we tried to stop him:(_

_taozi: did he find the cakes?_

_yehet: nope?_

_nini: yes! he did and ate them all_

_galaxyfan: me!_  
_galaxyfan: ?_  
_galaxyfan: that's not really my style_

_yehet: oh yes he!_  
_yehet: did_

_taozi: I can't believe it!_  
_taozi: I didn't get a bite!!!_  
_taozi: they meant Joonmyun-hyung ge_

_suhohoho: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo broke up!?!?!_  
_suhohoho: me!_  
_suhohoho: wait i'm gonna call him_

_chenchen: okay_

_xiaolu: okay_

_suhohoho: he's not answering_

_chenchen: okay_

_nini: they were cheating on each other?!_

_yehet: this is bullshit_

_xiaolu: okay_

Chanyeol really wants to bang his head and forget about everyone and everything. Really what's wrong with everybody and their selective hearing problem? And Kyungsoo is in this group chat too! He thanks whatever deity is up there that Kyungsoo is never on the group chat.

_pcy612: what the Fuck guys!!_  
_pcy612: I never said that!*!!!_

_yehet: Chanyeol-hyung is here_

_suhohoho: Chanyeol you're not picking up your phone_

_unicornlay: where?_  
_unicornlay: oh here!_  
_unicornlay: Chanyeol!!!!_

_chenchen: okay_

Chanyeol starts to type again when the notification beside his message changes.

**Read by 11.**

Wait, what?

_dksoo: can you guys shut up for a sec_

The group chat is eerily quiet after that.

-

Chanyeol doesn't even considering coming to Kyungsoo's flat after that, even though it's his turn to cook dinner and he knows the man would likely be disappointed coming home to an empty table after a long day at work. He simply heads straight to his studio and locks himself in until god knows when. He had really messed up this time.

His phone beeped.

**Byun Bacon**  
_shit! We're in deep shit_  
_Don't tell Kyungsoo where I am please:/_  
_he will kill me_

"Why would he, Baek? Really it would be me he would kill right now."

He's still sulking on the sofa and typing a sarcastic response when he hears the door open with a click. He starts, not really sure how to react. He never gave the duplicate key to anybody. Right? Did he? Is it a murderer? Oh wait-

"Shit!" He flees to the nearest room as fast as possible, locking himself in and holding his breath.

Right. He gave the duplicate to Kyungsoo, obviously. Kyungsoo is not _anybody_. Right. Okay. So, he'll just wait until Kyungsoo is gone. What is Kyungsoo doing here anyway?

"Chanyeol?"

Oh god! Why does Kyungsoo sound so tentative, with his sweet rich honey tone? He can't accept the reality that his boyfriend is likely to be angry and fuming right now. He needs to stop this delusion before it gets any more severe. Breathe, Chanyeol. Focus on not being here.

"You're in the bathroom aren't you?"

No, no, no, no-

"I need you to get out from there, so we can talk, do you hear me?" Kyungsoo still sounds pretty calm, it scares Chanyeol to death, "I'll count to three, or else."

"One."

"Okay I'm out, I'm out," He emerges quickly, not exactly keen to know what “else” means.

Kyungsoo is sitting at his desk, his hands playing with Chanyeol’s rilakkuma plushies while his eyes staring intently on Chanyeol. The taller gulps, not really knowing what to do even though it’s his studio they're in.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo starts calmly, "Care to explain why is everybody knows that we broke up except me?"

Chanyeol stutters.

"I come home and you're not there. And this phone-" Kyungsoo points to his phone like it has somehow offended him, "Has been beeping constantly to the point of I can't decide if it annoying or amazing. Amazingly annoying maybe.

"Really Chanyeol, just- talk, would you? Or it is true? That we broke up?"

"What?! No- it's just.. I just-"

Kyungsoo nods, as if he understands that Chanyeol is still in shock and need some more time to calm down and work with his words. Maybe he does understand. Chanyeol eyes his rilakkuma with jealousy, he really wants Kyungsoo to hug him like that right now.

"Okay."

"Proceed."

"So, I've been thinking-"

"That's not a very good sign."

"-that you don't want me anymore," At this, Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide, "That lately you've been very distant from me. It’s like you're not there even when, in reality, you are. You keep thinking, and I can't reach you."

After his speech, Kyungsoo goes silent for a minute, eyes wide and blinking furiously like some kind of confused owl (which is cute as Fuck, but Kyungsoo doesn't need to know that). After a moment he stands and reaches for Chanyeol arm, leading him by the arm to sit on the sofa. The gets rilakkuma squished between their bodies, but neither of them seems to care enough to move it. Kyungsoo cradles Chanyeol in his arms, stroking his hair quietly.

"Baby, I'm sorry I made you feel like that," Kyungsoo says, "It’s just work has been rough lately and I don't want to bother you. And you're right, I've been thinking too much as well. I'm sorry."

Chanyeol cringes. "It’s not just you. I guess. Some part of me have been wondering too, you know. Lately whenever I saw you, I feel- it’s just calm. And peaceful."

"Is that bad?"

"No- it’s just, wasn't I supposed to feel like a teenage girl crushing on her idol? You know, all pink and flushed, that sort of stuff."

Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo's body goes rigid with this, the arm stroking his hair stopping in mid air. And suddenly he feels lost again, what if Kyungsoo doesn't feel the same? Or he’s mad?

"But! I'm not bored with you, I'm just- I feel grounded? In a good way? Wait, that's not supposed to be a question. Anyway, the guys are just assuming things and ignoring my words, I never said I broke up with you. Or we broke up. Baekhyun is just loves gossiping and-"

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo cuts in, "I've been thinking about us moving in together."

Oh.

"Moving in together as in what?"

"As in rings and vows and stuff."

_"Oh!"_

"Yeah, oh. And I feel the same, that's not weird, we've been together for four years, what do you expect?" Kyungsoo sounds so sure in this, Chanyeol can practically hear him smirk. "Like you said, grounded."

"I thought I’d fallen out of love with you!"

They stare at each other for a while and Chanyeol feels so overwhelmed by this particular man in front of him. Kyungsoo is smiling softly at him, that fond smile that makes his eyes twinkle and his full lips bloom into a heart shape. He can't stop thinking about how lucky he is, because Kyungsoo is just so amazing.

"This is probably the most amazing revelation I have ever had, I feel like crying."

"Don't."

"I never fell out of love with you."

"You just missed the ground."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I did."

"You did."

"I fall pretty fast for you."

"That's okay babe, I'll catch you."

**Author's Note:**

> the truth is, I am very excited with this fict.  
> and then got bored in the middle.  
> and then i put to much effort in their supposed to be group chat text(its too much fun)  
> and I got lazy.  
> and I don't think this is ever going to be finished.
> 
> and I don't know if you guys will understand what Chanyeol trying to say here
> 
> if you don't, the clue is: relationship development
> 
> I just thought that you won't have those jittery and sweaty feeling we felt when we first fall in love right? it will subside but that's not suppose to be bad. you'll just understand each other more and did the little thing until it become a habit 
> 
> or is it? im rambling now kkk I'll just go to sleep(:


End file.
